warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Invel
Invel Yura is a member of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He serves as the Emperor's chief of staff and consul. Profile and Stats Name: Invel Alias: Winter General Age: 23-24 Race: Human, God Slayer Gender: Male Height: 173 cm (5'8") Weight: 62 kg (136.8 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Occupation: Shield of Spriggan Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Supergenius Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles. Personality Invel appears to be a stern individual who values order and respect. Due to this militaristic nature, while he is careful not to overstep his own bounds, he clearly voices his displeasure in case the actions of any of his associates are deemed to be out of keeping with their position in the Empire, be it another Shield of Spriggan or the emperor himself. He is also a highly capable orator and leader of soldiers. Quite close to the emperor, he reveres him greatly, chastising even his colleagues if he perceives their actions towards their sovereign to be disrespectful. History Plot Powers and Abilities Ice Magic: Invel is capable of employing Ice Magic at such an immense level that he's been given the epithet "Winter General". As per Invel's own words, he is a "pure" Ice Mage: one that only freezes rather than create objects. This is proven true when Invel shows the ability to freeze Gray's Ice-Make, shattering his creation with ease, as well as to use the sheer coldness of his Magic to completely freeze Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the Dragon Slayer himself in a matter of seconds. Invel can also create many forms of ice for offensive purposes, which are capable to have Gray (who is extremely resistant to the cold) shiver, and even nearly freeze him solid. * Snow Magic: Weaknesses * Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:God Slayers Category:Spriggan 12 Members Category:Alvarez Empire Members